


progress

by lawyering0rca



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, yeah i know its like super creative but there is a reset in this i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyering0rca/pseuds/lawyering0rca
Summary: sans is getting better at cooking





	progress

_Papyrus awoke to the sound of clattering pans in the kitchen._ He couldn’t remember how he fell asleep though. Must’ve been one tough week then.

The kitchen suddenly went so silent he could hear the ticking of a small watch he hid under his pillow. The Great Papyrus, of course, could tell what time it is even without a silly clock, but he kept it just in case.

He leaned against the door and listened closely. Normally, he would swing open the door and greet the house, his voice ringing through every room, but today was… different. Somehow.

Someone was talking on the phone.

“i dont even know how to thank you. yeah. nah, its ok, dont worry. thanks, bye”

The voice then muttered something to himself and the clattering continued.

Something felt off about this. Sure, it was unsual for his brother to try to cook, but there was more to it. Papyrus slowly opened the door and heard Sans set plates on the table. Smelled like quiche. It didn’t feel right.

The kitchen was supposed to be a mess. But as he entered it, he saw some dishes neatly sitting in the sink and not a single spot of grease on the counter. It didn’t feel right.

“sup”

“Good morning,” Papyrus said hesitantly and sat down at the table.

“you look tired”

“Nonsense! I can feel the energy course through my veins!”

“veins?” Sans snorted.

He saw it coming, but it still felt off.

“you hungry?”

“Looks,” Papyrus stared at the quiche, admitting, it could be worse, “quite edible.”

It tasted familiar. And still. Felt off.

“Not bad,” that was almost honest. “The crust is a little to sweet to my taste, but other than that…”

Sans sighed.

“last time the stuffing ruined it. you said it’s too greasy. i guess you could say im making **progrease** ”

He didn’t even notice.

“Oh, I remember that! Yes, the stuffing is much better now thanks to The Great Papyrus’s advice!”

Felt right.

Wait.

What last time?

“i’ll work on the crust then,” he sighed.

Everything went black.

_Papyrus awoke to the sound of clattering pans in the kitchen._

**Author's Note:**

> hi its undertale time again so im posting this old thing here since i have an account now. uh. its not like. good or anything. and im not exactly proud of it but?? i still?? kinda like it?? for some reason?? and i know its short but hey never said i was much of a talent so.
> 
> i highly doubt anyone will ever find this but just in case anyone does uh. dont be mean to me, im trying my best.


End file.
